


A Girl Is Ready

by ReddFoxx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Arya, F/M, First Time, Virgin!Arya, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddFoxx/pseuds/ReddFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A girl knows pain."</p><p>Her eyes flew open as the voice she knew all to well settled like smoke into the room. No light framed her visitor in the doorway but her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark as her last tear streaked down her face.  She knew there would be no more tears tonight. Letting out the air she didn't know she was holding, her eyes fluttered shut again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Is Ready

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you SO MUCH for taking a chance on my little story here. This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfic so please be gentle. Just had this story bouncing around in my brain and had to put pen to paper, er, make that pixels on top of more pixels. This story stems from the TV show but only just barely. I've aged up Arya for fun sexy times - hooray! As you'll soon see, I do not have a beta and I should not quit my day job. Spelling, grammar, punctuation? Not my strong suit. But if sexy times between my girl Arya and Jaqen float your boat, please forge on. And if you like what you read, please let me know. If not, um, just keep those thoughts to yourself for now. Since this is my first time, handle me with care, m'kay?

"A girl knows pain."

Her eyes flew open as the voice she knew all to well settled like smoke into the room. No light framed her visitor in the doorway but her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark as her last tear streaked down her face.  She knew there would be no more tears tonight. Letting out the air she didn't know she was holding, her eyes fluttered shut again.

Perched on top her tiny bed, her legs dangling over its stone ledge, she could feel him silently enter the room. This was their song and dance; no words spoken, just senses on high alert, anticipating and reacting without thought or acknowledgement, working in tandem and foreseeing each others every move before it happened. But she knew tonight was different. Unchartered waters lay ahead and she was tired of simply treading alone above the surface. The pain had become too much to bare and the rage within her begged to be silenced. There was only one person she wanted to guide her to this place of peace and their journey would be tonight. This was destined from the very beginning.

His familiar aroma filled her nostrils as the folds of his robe brushed her knees. Her pulse quickened and the usually damp and chilled room began to warm. A long finger traced the tears that marked her as warm breath ghosted across her face, cooling on the still wet stains on her cheek.

"A girl knows pain," he repeated, barely a whisper. His finger fell away and she instantly felt bereft of his touch. She slowly sucked in their air around her, trying desperately to hold onto any part of him that she could, fearing the moment had ended before it even started. That same air rushed from her lungs as a hand came to rest on her thigh, just above the knee and over the hem of her skirt. It was almost tentative but her breath hitched at its significance. He leaned towards her then, his lips nearly touching her right ear. He slowly drew in a breath and whispered into the darkness, "But a girl must also know pleasure". 

With those words, the line they had been dancing around was finally crossed. He pulled back slightly and settled his gaze upon her face. She could only imagine what he saw at that very moment. Was every thought, every emotion now etched across her face? Even foreseeing this outcome from the start, she was still speechless from the shock of it. But he gave her this quiet moment to let the words sink in. He made no further movements, made no further sounds. Their steady breathing fell into sync as they shared the same air in silence, allowing them both to grow accustomed to this new intimacy. 

Fear attempted to make a play to distract her but quickly evolved into nervous anticipation and blind curiosity. Her decision made, she set her hands firmly on the edge of the bed, looked into his eyes and began to spread her thighs. He slowly stepped forward into the void left behind and brought both hands to her knees. Calmly, he slid each palm under the hem of her skirt and caressed the warm flesh beneath. The shock of skin on skin sent a shudder through her body as his rough, warn hands continued upwards, mapping the smooth plains as they went. She exhaled shakily at the sensation, hardly believing this final barrier between them was crumbling before her. There was no question the tension had been palpable from the start but was now beyond taut and ready to snap. Despite her strong will and stubborn nature, she had had no desire to speed up the inevitable. Her heart knew there was no other endgame and for the first time in her life she waited patiently for the unnamed forced to finally bring them to this moment.

As his hands continued their journey, his right hand changed course and moved inwards. The unmistakable implication caused her to drew in a sharp breath against her will. In her minds eye she couldn't help but see the cool, confident mask he always wore slip, revelling in the power of her undoing. She dismissed the thought instantly and tried to focus on his warm touch, never wanting it to end but needing more all the same. She jolted as he reached his destination. With his hand hidden beneath her skirt, his fingers began to trace her folds. She could feel her control coming apart at the seems and attempted to regain some semblance of composure by digging her nails into the stone ledge of her bed. Every touch set her skin ablaze and she became keenly aware of a fire beginning to burn deep in her belly. While the embers burned brighter, he continued his slow exploration as if in no hurry. Suddenly the tension inside her peaked and before she could stop herself, a breathy "please" escaped her treacherous lips. As she mentally kicked herself, he ceased her torture and pushed one finger into her depths.

It was nothing like she had imagined.

At eight and ten years on this earth, the act of love had still eluded her but she wasn’t completely naive. As a child she heard whispers from the shadows of her favourite hiding places around the grounds of Winterfell. She was under no illusion that her first time would open a gateway to pleasures she had only dreamed about. In fact, she had expected pain. But instead of pleasure or pain, she only felt the overwhelming strangeness of something foreign inside her. As he continued to massage her inner walls, she fixated on how wet she now was. Is this normal, she wondered. As she began to tumble down a path of insecurity, he started to remove his finger from her warm heat. As he slowly pulled out, the slick pad of his finger danced lightly across the tiny bump hidden between her folds and she saw stars. Even if she had a knife to her throat, there was no stopping her reaction. Her eyes flew open as her loud gasp reverberated off the walls of her tiny room. She knew she was breathing loudly now but could barely hear herself over the throbbing sound of blood pumping in her ears. Before she could even attempt to make sense of this latest sensation, he returned to his ministrations, but now with two fingers. As he slowly pushed in and out, his thumb began to swirl around that sweet spot once more, slick with the want dripping between her legs. Her eyes slammed shut as white-hot heat ricocheted through her every cell. As another intense wave radiated through her core, her hands took flight from their deathlike grip on the stone ledge. Her right hand slammed loudly against the low hanging ceiling above her bed while the left reached out and grabbed the front of the robe shrouding the man consuming her. Completely overwhelmed, her head fell back and a low groan tore from her throat. Despite his complete silence during the proceedings, she found her own frenzied gasps for air deafening. With just the touch of his hand, the control she once held so fiercely was gone. She always thought feeling powerless would be a fate worse than death but she found herself revelling in it. She trusted him, plain and simple. And that trust only grew stronger with each soft push of his hand between her thighs.

After untold minutes, his hand left her body while the other came to a rest on the back of her neck. He cradled the base of her head and gently raised it so it was levelled with his own. She opened her eyes and nearly jumped at the flames of passion reflecting back at her. All the air seemed to disappear from the room as he pulled her face towards his, closing the distance between them. Their lips remained just a fraction apart and for a short time they just shared each other's breath. Feeling bold, she closed the gap between them and felt his lips brush her own for the first time. She heard him inhale sharply, the first sign of his own composure faltering, and felt the control she had lost earlier returning in spades. Her time to act was now. Without further thought, she removed the hand pressed against the low ceiling, grabbed the hairs at the nape of his neck and brought their lips together firmly. The sound of air rushing into his nostrils made her think of the first time her beloved Needle pierced the flesh of her enemy. The sense memory of victory that left her breathless returned in a rush, flooding her veins. Aching need coiled within her like a snake ready to strike. When their lips broke apart in search of oxygen, she gave them little time to recover. She pushed forward once more, running her tongue along his lower lip. She smirked as his head snapped back as if stung. She met his eyes then and saw them alight with the mischief she now felt. The grip on the back of her own neck grew tighter, almost painfully, but was soon forgotten as their mouths crashed together in an epic fight for dominance. His tongue pushed past her slightly parted lips, forcing what air remained in her lungs out through her nose.  Her tongue joined his in a delicious dance and she delighted at the taste of him. Once more, the need for oxygen took over and they reluctantly pulled apart, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the small room. Finally, he broke his silence.

"A girl is ready."

In no way was this a question but she answered anyways. "Yes." She was.

His hand fell from her neck and reached for the weathered belt holding together his dust covered robe. She watched as it dropped to the floor, followed by the rushing sounds of material slipping from his body and pooling around his feet. He stood before her completely naked and unashamed and she drank in the sight. He was tightly built with golden skin stretched over solid muscles. As her eyes travelled down, her pulsed quickened as she discovered the indisputable evidence of his own need and desire. She felt the flames in her belly lick at her insides just from the sight of it and forced her eyes to meet his own once more. His shoulder length crimson hair hung in front of his face and she couldn't help reaching out to touch the long white streak that always caught her eye. She rubbed the translucent strands between her fingers then pushed it behind his ear. The mask he always wore was nowhere to be seen now as a slight smile spread across his face. Suddenly, without warning, he reached out, grasped her ankles and began to push her knees towards her chest. The abrupt movement nearly made her kick out involuntarily but she soon realized he was guiding her to lay on her back. She settle into a comfortable position with her hands covering her still clothed breasts and stared forward at the ceiling above her bed. As she wondered if there was even room for them both, his face soon filled her field of vision. He settled above her between her spread legs but despite the cramped space their bodies did not touch. His eyes bore into hers with unabashed desire and she couldn't help a quick intake of air at the slight. Sensing her need for contact, one of his hands returned to the side of her neck and his thumb caressed the curve of her jaw. He lowered his face to hers, their lips just hovering apart, and paused. There breath mingled together as they simply stared at one another. Was this break in activity of sign of trepidation on his part? There would be none of that tonight, she thought, and she spoke with clear intent.

"A girl is ready."

As the last syllable left her lips, a low growl ripped from his throat. The snake that had been poised to strike finally lashed out and their lips crashed together with near brutal force, their tongues breaching each other's mouth with powerful determination. As her confidence grew, her hands began to travel. Nails raked across the ridges of his ribs and continued on to the smooth expanse of his back. She could feel his heart hammering through his skin, matching the staccato of her own. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades and happily swallowed the deep groan that escaped his lips. Without warning, he tore his lips away from hers and roughly gripped the hem of her skirt, pushing the fabric up her body. She shivered as cool air lapped at her newly exposed naval. Naked from the waist down, her confidence took a surprising hit as those prickly feelings of insecurity made another appearance.  But these thoughts disappeared in an instant as he ducked down and licked a strip between her thighs. 

Her whole body launched upwards as if doused with cold water. Her mouth fell open and she couldn’t help the accusing stare she levelled at her tormentor. He settled on his haunches and hunched forward to avoid making contact with the ceiling. There was no mistaking the smirk of satisfaction plastered across his face. What the hell was that? And whatever that was, do it again goddamn it or I will slap that insufferable smirk right off your face, she thought. Reading her mind, he leaned forward again and lapped at her with enthusiasm. All past apprehensions became a distant memory as he lavished her with long, hard strokes of his clever tongue. Her head rocked sharply from side to side as she desperately tried to stay still while her body shook with need for release. The pressure between her legs began to tip into painful territory and she could take no more. Slamming her hands down, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked down her body at him. His tongue ceased its movement and he stared back at her curiously. The room was suddenly too hot and in flash of limbs she tore her dress from her body and threw it as far away as she could. When she turned back to him, she watched as he took in her now naked form. He inspected every inch of her milky white skin until their eyes met once more. Her breath hitched at the sight. His eyes were now half-lidded and dark as a moonless night. Before she could ask what was wrong, he gripped her thighs just below her hips and roughly pulled her towards him. In shock, her head slammed back onto the bed, cushioned by her pillow, thankfully. The aggressiveness of this sneak attack left her body immobile and humming with adrenaline. He crawled up her motionless figure like a cat stalking its prey and stopped when their noses touch. Wordlessly, he searched her eyes for permission. She nodded ever so slightly and he finally pushed forward.

Air rushed from her lungs as if punched in the gut. There was no denying the sharp pain of being filled so completely. Her eyes squeezed shut and tears threaten to spill once again. She felt him still inside her instantly, letting her grow accustomed to the fullness while he wiped away her tears, pressing soft kisses with parted lips over every inch of exposed flesh he could reach. She kept her eyes closed and focused on the shared sounds of heartbeats and heavy breathing. After nearly a minute had past, she sucked in a sharp breath and opened her eyes. She almost closed them again when she saw worry and concern staring back at her. Again, there would be none of that tonight.

"Don’t you dare stop now."

She watched as the fear melted away and he smiled once more. His hips began to move, rocking forward at a slow and steady pace. With each thrust, the pain ebbed and soon gave way to yet another new sensation. Something was brewing in the pit of her stomach but she couldn't place it. Realizing that there was too much space between them, she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. No longer needing his arms to hold himself up, he slid his hands under her back and up her shoulder blades, his fingers curling around her delicate shoulders just above her collarbone. Teeth, tongue and soft lips trailed down her neck and between her breast. She arched into his touch and whimpered as his mouth closed around a nipple, sucking the soft peak to hardness and pebbling the darken flesh. Mimicking the same attention to the other nipple, she panted loudly, gulping in oxygen as if drowning. Instinct taking hold, her hips began to meet each of his thrust, searching frantically for more friction. She gripped his biceps for more leverage and his head fell to the side, his ear pressed against her sternum as he groaned with each snap of her hips. She was suddenly overcome with the sounds of their desperate moans echoing throughout the room. They're bodies were slick with sweat, sliding easily together, and their pace began to increase as the sound of skin on skin joined the chorus bouncing off the four walls. Chasing the friction she longed for, she lifted her legs and wrapped them strongly around his waist. His thrusts suddenly lost their rhythm and became erratic. He pushed forward with shocking intensity, finally hitting the spot she craved with every powerful thrust. Without warning, something burst within her and she cried out as her release ripped through her body. There was no suppressing the gasps and cries tearing from her lips. It was as if every moment of joy, happiness and pure bliss she had ever had was injected directly into her soul. The intensity was immeasurable. It took her breath away.

When she was finally aware of her surroundings again, the first thing she saw was his face. His smile was bright enough to light the whole room. She smiled back just before he reached his own release. His eyes slid shut and he groaned low and long as he spent himself deep inside her. She could have sworn at that very moment she heard her name slip between his lips. His head slowly fell forward onto her rising and falling chest as they both attempted to bring their breathing back to normal. When he finally raised his head again, the smile remained. He leaned forward and brought their lips together once more in a single, chaste kiss. When they parted again, breathless and sated, he brushed the hairs from her face and whispered, “A man is lucky to have found a girl".


End file.
